Atelier Escha and Logy: Teaser
by Maria65
Summary: For a new story called Revival of Suzaku. What happens when Escha finds an unusual book that seems to unlock only around her? Who is the new threat that is trying to destroy the world this time? She's more dangerous than Flameu and she wants revenge. And she believes only Escha can help her achieve her goal. Rated T to be safe. Nothing is mine except Avatar Suzaku.


"Are you awake?" A voice asked and Escha felt the ability to open her eyes return. As she did, she gasped as she realized she was in what looked like a burning wasteland. She went to move forward only to realize she was bound and looked down, realizing shackles made of pure fire bound her arms and legs. She was surprised that they didn't burn her...but a laugh told she she wasn't exactly safe. "So you are awake." The voice, a female's questioned.

The sounds of footsteps approached, the 'click click' the sound made told her the woman was wearing heels and soon enough, a woman appeared before her. She had long red hair that reached her knees, a red, pink, and orange dress covered her body while she wore black shoes that were indeed heels. Her eyes, which were also a fiery red color seem to stare into Escha's soul and Escha quickly realized something as she saw the wings, tails feathers, and the way her ears seemed to have feather's. 

"You're a..." Escha gulped to try and quell her fear and stop her shaking voice. "...a Avatar." Escha finished, her green eyes wide. The woman giggled darkly before moving closer, holding Escha's chin gently in one hand. "Yes, you're much smarter than I thought, of course" The woman paused to walk around her, picking the book up. "it did take awhile for the magic within the book to give me what I wanted." The woman commented with a dark smirk as she walked back around Escha. 

"What do you want?" Escha asked, worry in her green eyes. "Why, I thought that was obvious." The woman said before she moved some of Escha's bangs from her eyes. "I want you Escha…" The woman said as she looked Escha over. "specifically your body." She said and Escha went pale. 

"M-my body!" She squeaked out and the woman laughed. "But of course, the alchemic ability hidden deep within you drew me to you." She said as she chuckled again. "You have so much power inside you...I can't believe you haven't noticed it yet!" She shouted in glee as she turned around to gaze upon her blazing wasteland. 

"Who are you?" Escha asked, wanting a name and the woman looked at her, before smiling. "My name is Suzaku, the Phoenix Avatar." The woman, Suzaku, said with a smirk as she walked over, her wings flaring out behind her. Escha watched as the red and orange feathers flared, small embers coming off her wings. 

"Interesting, aren't they?" She questioned and seeing Escha nod, grinned cruelly. "You can obtain these." She said and Escha's eyes widened. Before she could ask, Suzaku held a hand up to silence her. "You see Escha, the reason I brought you here is because I need you, need a favor." She said and backed up a little.

"I know the only Avatar you've encountered is Flameu...wretched woman, she stopped my plans with what I had wanted to do." She said with a shrug, sighing heavily. "But enough about her, I need your body, very much like Flameu needed a body." Suzaku said as she formed a fire in her hands but it didn't look strong at all. "Only an alchemist would suffice for me; so when you opened my book I knew I had found the perfect vessel but I need your permission to have your body." Suzaku said as she walked forward and Escha gulped.

"Permission to have my body?" She questioned and Suzaku nodded. "Yes, you see," She began as she looked around. "for a avatar to be able to do anything, they need a body. Most avatar's make their bodies while some take the bodies of others." Suzaku said as she formed a picture of Nio and Flameu. "Flameu made her own body to work on earth, while an avatar wished to use Nio's body to work on earth. I don't wish to waste time on making a body, so I searched for a body to use...when I meet you Escha." She smiled sweetly at Escha and Escha felt tears gather.

Why did that smile remind her of her mother? "I knew, with your alchemical abilities, that I could do whatever I needed with your body...but we all have to ask permission." Suzaku said before giving a sad sigh. "So, I ask this Escha...may I have control over your body?" She asked and Escha's eyes widened.

"How can you ask me something like that?! I don't even know you and I don't know what you'll do to my friends, to everyone I know!" Escha shouted and Suzaku rose a brow. "Isn't there only one person you truly care about? You truly love?" She questioned curiously and Escha blushed. "T-that is…" She couldn't finish the sentence and looked away and Suzaku laughed.

"You mean to tell me...those...those...FOOLS who call themselves YOUR friends, are precious to you?!" She asked like she couldn't believe it and Escha glared at her. Seeing her glare, Suzaku sighed and formed another fire ball. "...Do you wish to see what their doing right now?" She asked and Escha's eyes widened.

"You can do that?" She asked and Suzaku nodded...but paused, eyes sad. "Do you truly wish to see? You may not like the truth." She commented and Escha was worried before Suzaku made the image on the fire disappear. "You see Escha," Suzaku said as she walked closer to her. "none of them are worried about you. In fact, most of them said their happy your gone." She whispered in Escha's ear, quietly. Escha felt tears gather as she felt a wave of sadness and depression crush her, impossible...that would never happen. "You're lying…" Escha whimpered out, sniffling as she refused to believe the truth. "Am I?" Suzaku questioned.

 **Okay, so I'm currently doing a new story for a game I played a year ago called Atelier Escha and Logy-Revival of Suzaku (Which is a Phoenix God of the Southern Lands in Ancient Chinese Mythology. Or was it the Western or Eastern Lands? I'm using the name as an Avatar.)**

 **Anyways, Escha is taken by Suzaku, an Avatar like Flameu...except...she wants something different as you found out. Well, Escha doesn't like her idea but Suzaku is not going to give up so easily as well all know that Avatar's don't just randomly give up. Heh.**

 **Well, hope this got everyone's interest and I hope you look forward to seeing it. ^^**


End file.
